Hogwartvengers
by EmmaTheNerd28
Summary: Loki's pulled his usual tricks, and the Avengers find themselves studying at Hogwarts. (Got bored, kind of ridiculous story)
1. Chapter 1

Tony

It was a stormy day in New York, dark clouds swirled around the skyline and occasionally flashing with thunder.

"THOR CUT IT OUT!" called Tony from the couch closest to the window, stormy weather always put him in a bad mood, being Tony Stark, he could buy a beach house anywhere around the world, which was the majority of the places he went.

"I am sorry my friend, Loki is acting up." replied Thor darkly.

"What me? Why would I do such a thing?!" asked a cheerily voice belonging to Loki.

Tony span around in his seat, Thor was leering at Loki and Loki sat with his arms crossed on the kitchen counter.

"Loki get off of that," Tony sighed. "We eat there."

"So you don't clean your benches?" asked Loki.

Thor scowled, "Stop speaking like this Loki, Stark is right, you are wrong, get down."

"I do what I want." Loki smiled, as Thors eyes flashed with anger, lightning lit up the sky.

"Dont bring that back Loki," Tony warned, but Loki had already ran from the room, with Thor chasing his tail.

In Avengers tower, everyone had their own floor, including three labs at the bottom and a living room on the second highest floor. Clint had highest, then the living room, then Thor's, Loki's, Tony's, Steve's, Natasha's, Bruce's, also a conference room after that, a pool, a lot of other rooms Tony can't remember, then the three labs underground where Tony and Bruce spend most of their time, today pepper had forced them out for the day instead of being "Mad hermits"

Tony heard the elevator ding and Steve slowly came into view.

"What's Loki done this time?" he asked.

"What makes you think that? The thunder or Loki running like a maniac away from Thor?"

"Running screaming 'OUT OF MY WAY, GOD COMING THROUGH!" mimicking the obnoxious gods voice.

Tony chuckled, it is the exact thing Loki would do, and he played through the thought in his head until he heard another ding.

"I'm soooooooooo bored!" exclaimed Bruce, acting like a teenager and jumped on the couch.

"Well, sorry about that." shrugged Steve.

"There's nothing to do, I've seen this place a million times." complained Bruce, Bruce isn't the shelled man everyone thinks he is, he can act like an ordinary person ever since his relationship with Darcy began, well around them and S.H.I.E.L.D anyway.

"You haven't even been out of the tower." replied Steve.

"I have actually, and it's the same old place."

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" asked Tony.

"Like where?" asked Bruce.

"Ya know, somewhere else, like Europe!"

"No." snapped Steve.

"That's a good idea, get out a little!" Bruce tried, but Steve wasn't having a bar of it.

"No, America is America and I'm staying."

"Come on, what if I get everyone else to come?" Tony suggested.

Steve looked skeptical. "Maybe, but can we go somewhere in America?"

"No capscicle, if we're getting away then we get out of the country, it'll be great!" Bruce pleaded.

Steve looked grumpy. "Fine, but not for long, IF everyone agrees."

"I'm in then." said a voice from the roof, Clint dropped in the seat next to Tony and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Tony yelped.

"If we're leaving the country I'll go, i like aeroplanes." Clint shrugged. Steve rolled his eyes.

"What's this about an aeroplane?" asked Natasha, walking with her usual grace to the couch.

"Where leaving the country for a holiday, if we all agree, Steve doesn't want to go." Bruce explained.

"But, what about the Avengers? What if someone attacks?" she asked.

Steve pointed at her exaggeratedly, "THAT'S WHY!"

"I'm in." she replied.

Steve's face fell, "What?!"

"I need to get out of here, get out of the country." she shrugged.

"Does no one like America?!" Steve exclaimed sounding exasperated.

"I do my patriotic friend, unless Loki destroys everything." said a booming voice, everyone turned around and saw Thor dragging Loki along his arse.

"ONE time!" exclaimed Loki.

"Twice, including last Wednesday." recalled Clint.

"When he unleashed the dead?" asked Natasha.

"Yes," replied Clint.

"Oh, Thor, do you want to see more of Midgard?" asked Tony.

"Why yes, I would appreciate it very much so."

"I don't get a say in this?" Loki asked.

"No because Thor babysits you." smiled Clint.

"Give the guy a chance," said Steve.

Loki smiled triumphantly, "It depends where we're going."

Tony thought about this for a moment. "How about London?"

"No, no, no, no." said Steve forcefully.

"Yes." Loki grinned.

"Why not?" asked Clint, but Steve wasn't ready to discuss the topic.

"Just no, I want to stay!" he pleaded.

"To late stars n' stripes, were going to England." Tony chuckled.

Steve Groaned, but everyone was up and packing.

Steve

Steve trudged back to his room, befallen, and ready to pack, whether he liked it or not he was leaving good old america.

He started to neatly pack his clothes in the suitcase Tony already had provided, typical Tony, when a sudden thought struck him he'll do it, what about Pepper, the most reasonable person he knew, Tony had a lot of business appointments so he couldn't go!

He grabbed his new cell phone and dialed Pepper, he wasn't as useless as they all expected him to be with the new iPhone 5, he was old but not stupid.

"Hey Steve," said pepper cheerily from the phone.

"Hey Pep, do you know what Tony has this weekend?" he asked, his hopes rising.

"Erm, we're going to England Steve." Pepper replied.

"What?! But you didn't even-"

"Tony just walked in, and I agree, you guys need time off, Darcy, Jane and I are coming too."

"But Pepper!"

"No Steve." she snapped and hung up, that didn't go as planned.

Honestly, after the war, Steve didn't want to be anywhere else. When he saw the world, it was in anarchy, and apparently, some parts were still in that state. He felt safe in America, a comfort he didn't have for most of his life. Plus, England would bring back so many memories of pain, like Peggy. Steve continued to pack his things, 'I'm not going to enjoy this trip' he thought.

Clint

Clint climbed back up into the roof and scaled past the obvious hazards to his nest or room, it was huge and actually set like a nest, it was circular and littered in pillows, the floor was one giant mattress and where walls should've been there were windows. He could look at the whole of the city, he did see better high up.

He began packing until the ding of the elevator interrupted him.

"Busy?" asked Bruce.

"Nope, what do ya need?"

"A favor," replied bruce, taking his glasses off.

"And what would that be...?" asked Clint.

"To keep me away from the most obnoxious, mean and angering people in London."

Clint threw his head back and laughed, "Dude, you live with Tony freaking Stark! We're all amazed how you've made it this far!"

Bruce chuckled, "I know, but really, if I'm going to another country, well, I don't want to break it."

"Alright, you want me to tell the others?"

"Yeah, why not?" Bruce said, leaving Clint to packing.

Clint finished his packing and sighed, he walked to the window and watched over the city, it was quiet due to Thor's past storm, but something was amiss. No matter how hard Clint thought about it, he couldnt put a finger on it... The murders! Of course, all of the murders and disappearances he saw on the news, weird stuff was happening in London, a giant bridge snapped with no explanation, he wouldn't tell the others though, they're the Avengers, it'll be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce

Tony only gave them a few hours to pack, then they were on his private jet, when Bruce was most anxious.

You'd think because he was in Calcutta, he could handle stress, but it was better than what London would be.

Truth be told, the world was full of people, and if you believe in creation and god, he filled it with a lot of assholes, some of the people out there would easily tick Bruce off to the point of hulking out, and Britain was a big place. Not as big as America, but still.

"Bruce?" asked a familiar voice, he span his seat around to face Darcy. Bruce wondered why she was still up, everyone was asleep, and then again, sleep was hard to come by with the avengers, with their pasts and all.

"Yes?"

"You aren't normally this... Quiet."

Bruce laughed, "This is what I used to be like remember?"

"I know, it's just, you seem worried..."

"I don't want to break anything." he mumbled. "I mean, what if I come across the biggest jerk on the planet, what if he's stupid enough to make me really angry, what if he's just an ass?"

"I'll keep you calm." said Darcy, placing a kiss on Bruce's temple and say down with him. Once she left, Bruce saw the most curious thing, a flock of owls past his window, and they all seemed to be carrying paper!

Bruce scratched his head, owls are solitary animals, and they certainly do not carry paper around. Bruce gave up pondering about it and drifted off to sleep, hopefully the next time he woke he'd be in London.

Natasha

Natasha woke with a start, there was a loud thud right next to her, she looked around and saw an owl, a barn owl, scratching and banging at the window. The plane had obviously just landed and everyone was recovering from jet lag.

She wouldn't open the window but the owl was persistent. It flew all around the the plane, eventually it realized there were no openings so it flew out of view.

"Sleep well Romanov?" asked Tony stretching.

"Stop calling me that."

"Ok, how 'bout Tasha?"

"Call me that and you'll lose an arm."

Tony grimaced, rubbed his arm and left Natasha with the rest of the sleeping passengers, he was probably used to jet lag.

"I hope you all have rested well my friends!" announced Thor, waking up everyone else in the cabin, Jane copping the worst of it being right next to him.

"Thor! We were all asleep!" She scolded.

"Sorry," replied Thor meekly.

"Well, since we're all awake, when are we leaving?" asked Loki impatiently.

"Now I suppose," shrugged Steve, but as soon as the door opened, the owl that was irritating Natasha swooped in and landed on Clint's shoulder.

"Well how about that," said Tony.

"There are enough bird jokes already, can you let this go?" asked Clint.

"No." replied Tony and Loki.

The owl screeched and stuck its leg out in front of Clint's face, there was a small piece of parchment tied with string on it.

"What the hell?" asked Clint as he untied the parchment, he looked at it carefully and his confused expression grew.

"Get out while you can, danger grows and a threat approaches you all..." recited Clint, "What does that mean?"

"No clue." said Natasha.

"Maybe it means there's a threat?" asked Loki sarcastically, if sarcasm was a sport, Loki and Tony would be gold medalists.

"Or maybe someone's trying to scare us off." Steve said firmly.

"Why would they do that?" asked Jane.

"Maybe its more Asgardians or something." said Tony

"MUST YOU THINK US RESPONSIBLE FOR EVERYTHING?!" Thor boomed.

"Sorry big guy." Tony apologized.

"I don't think it should affect you guys, you're the Avengers! And we're the girlfriends of the Avengers, we'll all be pretty safe." stated Pepper.

They all cheered and piled out of the plane, 'What ever was it wont bother us again. Right?' thought Natasha as she stepped into the limo taking them to their hotel.

Thor

Thor looked at London like it was a brand new playground, everything was new and different, he dashed from window to window excitedly.

"What's that?" he asked excitedly.

"A London phone box." replied Jane.

"What's that?"

"A double decker bus."

"What's that?"

"A London taxi."

"And that?"

"Thor that's a cafe, calm down."

Thor sat down and stared outside, amazed by his surroundings, Loki rolled his eyes.

"Thor we've been here countless of times, it's not a big deal."

"But that was the medieval era, then you came in Midgard war two and the 70s."

"You were here in world war two?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I came to help."

Everyone's mouths were gaping. "For what side?!"

"For Britain, it's my favorite place after all, I think I called myself, Captain Nicholls."

Steve didn't know what to think, "You fought for our side in the war?"

"Yes, don't make such a big fuss."

Steve sat there for the rest of the trip staring numbly at the floor and thinking hard.

"So, what hotel are we staying at?" asked Natasha.

"Well, I tried to book hotels but half of them are FULL of teenagers! Nothing will be good unless we're teens." whined Tony.

"Well, who said we couldn't be teenagers?" mumbled Loki.

"Loki, no, not this time." warned Thor.

"What does he mean?" asked Darcy.

"I am magical aren't I?" again, everyone's mouths were gaping, again.

"Can you? Please, please, please, PLEASE!" begged Tony.

"No, Loki we shouldn't do this!" Thor scolded.

"Why not?" Steve said, everyone looked at him as if he just insulted America. "Hey, I'd like to be young again, this old man didn't live half his life." he shrugged.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Loki.

Everyone but Thor nodded.

"Loki!" Thor warned but it was too late, in a puff of green smoke, everyone was young.

Tony was weird to look at as a teen, he was lanky, he had a few pimples here and their and his hair went anywhere and everywhere, like he stuck his finger in a light socket.

Steve was really good looking, His face was clear, he stayed buff, tall and fit, and he still had that friendly smile. The magic obviously didn't affect the super soldier serum.

Bruce had braces, it made him look amazingly dorky, he had taped up classes and everything, but otherwise fine.

Natasha was hilarious, she had her hair in two short pony-tails, and she wore a lot of black and red, and her fringe covered her whole forehead.

Thor was like that surfer boy everyone knows, his hair was down to his neck that was pure blonde, tan skin and his eyes were still like little Balls of lightning.

Clint's eyes were way to big for his head and he had a touch of acne. But he was just a bit shorter than he was as an adult.

Loki, Loki was possibly the lankiest boy alive, he had short curly hair unlike his normal self, he was also super pale, with the tiniest tinge of pink.

Darcy was cute with pink cheeks and dark brown ringlets.

Pepper was actually blonde with hair down to her waist with a fringe like Natasha's.

And Jane, her hair was in brown ringlets and her eyes were huge with big round glasses, she looked... Odd. But everyone laughed at each other.

"You're blonde! Why the Hell did you dye your hair?" asked Tony.

"I died my hair blonde when I was young." pointing to her hair.

Clint was laughing hysterically at Natasha and Loki.

Thor looked curiously at Jane.

Natasha nearly broke Clint's arm.

Steve patted Tony's back, "It's ok, I used to be scrawny too."

Tony scowled back.

And Darcy and Bruce were laughing at Bruce.

"So it went well?" asked Loki.

"Happy, stop the car!" called out Pepper, once he did they practically jumped out of the car with young enthusiasm.

"What age did you make us?" Asked Bruce.

"Eighteen. Enjoy."

"Live life with no regrets!" shouted Clint, they all headed off to the nearest club.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki

Loki was proud with his spell, everyone was drinking and having a really good time, which was until they bumped into the wrong person in an alleyway at midnight.

The man was tall, he had long bleach blonde hair, his eyes were grey and cold and had a permanent glare, and he wore a long black coat and carried a cane with a snakes head at the top.

"Muggles." he spat, but before anyone could even think what that was, he whipped out a stick from the top of his cane.

"Whoa! Whoa, dude we want no trouble!" sniggered Tony sarcastically.

"Muggles, the sooner you are eradicated the better." he sneered, he raised the stick over his head, but he was suddenly struck by a red jet of light and forced backwards, everyone jumped back in surprise.

An old man walked down the alley, and old isn't an understatement. He had a long white beard that he could tuck into his belt, he wore a long purple cloak spotted with stars, his grey-blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles and he had a serious look about him, the map of wrinkles on his face didn't help.

"We mustn't dally, we must go, and there will be more." he said calmly.

"We're not going with a complete stranger!" announced Clint.

"But if you want to live, you got my owl didn't you?"

They all looked at each other, "That was you?" asked Natasha.

"Yes now quickly!"

Despite their better judgment, they left with the strange man, they all followed him until a dead end in another alleyway.

"Now, everyone grab that dustbin." he ordered.

Everyone looked at each other funny but they didn't judge his motives, they were drunk after all, as soon as they all laid hands on it, they all felt their stomachs churn, they felt themselves lift of the ground and spin, they soon landed with a thud on hard dirt.

They were all dazed and drunk, Tony, Darcy, Pepper and Bruce vomited in the nearby bush, and they lost consciousness.

Tony

Tony woke up slowly, he heard talking and mumbling around him, the voices weren't belonging to anyone he knew.

"When will he wake up?" asked a stern Scottish accent, belonging to a woman.

"I don't know, is he and the rest even magical?" asked a cold, nasally voice, a man's obviously.

"Apparently so." said the Scottish woman again.

Tony groaned and sat up, nothing was really wrong except the notorious hangover he had.

He looked at the man and woman in front of him, both were an odd spectacle, the woman was in emerald green robes, her grey hair in a tight bun under her hat and she looked tense with her lips in a tight line.

The man however, was in entirely black, his nose looked like a beak and his hair looked like it hadn't been washed in years.

"Where am I?" Tony asked.

"Hogwarts of course," replied the big-nosed man.

"Hog what?" Tony asked.

"Hogwarts," corrected the tense woman.

Tony looked around, all the other beds were empty except for a few kids he didn't recognize.

"Where are my friends?"

"At lunch, you sleep in far too late." scolded the woman.

Tony rubbed his head and looked down, he was in striped pajamas. He wasn't in this before. "Where are my clothes?"

"You'll wear the robes laid out for you, if you don't severe punishments will follow." sneered the man. They left and Tony got dressed, what was this place?

His robes were itchy, it was a robe, a shirt, pants, business shoes and a tie that had a small coat of arms, and there was an H in the middle with a lion, snake, badger and an eagle surrounding it.

He left the hospital ward, and it took an hour to get down the stairs that moved on their own at random times, there was no one to help until he bumped into a few kids in red and yellow ties whom were around his "age", a boy with messy black hair like he can't run a comb through it and emerald green eyes hid behind round glasses, a tall boy with bright orange hair and freckles everywhere and a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Who are you?" asked the black haired boy.

"Tony, Tony Stark, can you tell me where lunch is?" he asked.

The boy with red hair looked at him, questionably, "Lunch is over. Who are you? We've never seen you before."

"Because he's new, look at his tie." pointed out the girl. They all had distinct English accents.

"Yeah, I have no idea where I am so are you going to help me?"

"We'll ask Flitwick, we have charms and he might let one of us help you." replied the girl. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter, but you must know who he is already."

"No I don't, now show me this Flitwick guy."

They looked at him oddly but headed off for "Charms" he ended up in a large classroom, set up like a college lecturing room but half the size, all the students sat in the stands.

"Professor?" asked Harry. A small man, about the size of a Labrador popped up from behind the large table near the black board, he had white hair going everywhere, a pug nose and huge eyes, and it took everything for Tony not to laugh.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" he said in a very high voice, Tony snorted and ignored the stares from the other students.

"We have a new student and he doesn't know where he's going, could we take him to Dumbledore?"

"Hermione, could you? You are already very good at charms." replied Flitwick, Hermione nodded and led Tony out of the class.

Steve

Steve was sitting numbly in Dumbledore's office, what he was just told shook his reality and flipped his world upside down.

"Now, does anyone know the tales of wizards and witches?" asked Dumbledore.

They all nodded.

"Well, they aren't fake, they're all real." Well that was subtle.

Clint snorted, "Yep, and I'm a unicorn!"

"They're real too, don't you worry." said Dumbledore.

"There is no way wizards and witches are real." stated Steve.

"Oh they are, this is a school for them." replied Dumbledore.

"Yeah, I want proof." said Jane.

"Ok." smiled Dumbledore, he pulled out a stick, whispered something inaudible and swished it, and a unicorn appeared in the middle of the room. "I told you they're real."

Clint prodded the animal, "That's impossible!" but the beast disappeared at the touch of Clint's finger.

"Then what did I just do? I hear your eyes are sharp, do you see any projectors?" corrected Dumbledore, again he swished his wand and there was a puff around Thor and Loki, when it cleared they had each other's faces. They looked at each other and screamed, until Dumbledore changed them back.

"To bad Thor, you were just starting to look attractive." grinned Loki.

"Now, I know this is a lot to take in-" said Dumbledore.

"A lot to take in?! We were just told the stories we heard as children were real!" snapped Natasha.

"Yes, we had to keep our existence a secret, if we revealed ourselves, everyone would want magical solutions to their problems." Dumbledore said simply, this shut everyone up.

After a while, once the reality of the situation became more bearable, he started to quiz himself, did the wizards help in the war? If so, why did so many people die? But his train of thought was interrupted by Tony entering the room with a girl with bushy brown hair.

"So, who knows what's actually going on?" he asked.

"Tony, did your parents ever tell you about witches and wizards?" asked Dumbledore.

Tony scoffed, "Yeah, my parents consisted of an alcoholic and a genius who had no time for me, I didn't hear many stories, but yes I know of it."

"Well, wizards and witches are real, you are standing in a school of them." said the Girl coolly.

Tony's jaw dropped, "That is absolute crap."

"Tony, I will not stand such language in my office." Dumbledore warned.

"Well tell me the truth!" Tony retorted.

"Why would we lie about such an important matter?" asked the girl.

"Because you're messing with me! Wizards and witches aren't real, it's a load of-" but before Tony could finish, the girl jabbed her wand in his direction, "Silencio!" and Tony stopped speaking, he couldn't physically speak, he waved his arms and clawed at his throat like a loon, this left everyone in stitches.

"Now Hermione, I know you were trying to prove a point but give him his voice back." Dumbledore smiled.

"No! We like him like this!" cried Clint, Tony glared at him.

Hermione rolled her eyes but jabbed at Tony again.

"Ok, magic's real!" Tony gasped, clutching his throat.

"Now, Ms. Granger, please go back to class, and you," Dumbledore pointed at all of them, "stay in here until I say."

Dumbledore and Hermione left, and Tony reached for the door, but there was a faint click when he grabbed the handle, the door was locked


	4. Chapter 4

Clint

It was a long time until a greasy, clad in black man came and collected them.

"Maybe, one of you are worthy enough to be sorted into my house." he sighed, leading them from the room.

"Sorted? What do you mean?" asked Pepper.

"Well in order to attend this school, you have to be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin, every house has a head of house, I am Slytherin's." he said as if the system was as basic as breathing.

"But this is a school for magic, we're not magic." pointed out Darcy.

"Well, how else could you have been found by Dumbledore? We don't know how you've stayed undetected for this long."

"But-"

"No buts." he snapped.

He stopped them in front of a large set of doors, they could hear talking but they couldn't comprehend it, after a minute or so, the greasy man ushered them in the hall, it was huge with hundreds of students sitting at tables, littered with golden plates that nearly made the length of the hall. All eyes were on them.

Dumbledore was at a podium at the front of the hall. "And here they are now, Thank you Professor Snape."

Dumbledore took his seat and a woman in emerald green robes stood to the front with a piece of parchment.

"Now this will take place like any other sorting, except they will join the sixth years." she boomed. "Firstly, Banner, Bruce!"

Bruce timidly walked up to the lady, she showed him to a seat with a beaten old hat, she picked up the hat and Bruce sat on the stool, when she placed the hat on his head all of the Avengers jumped back in shock, the hat spoke.

"Well, there's no need to think about this, RAVENCLAW!"

The table at the end with ties of blue and bronze cheered, Bruce took this as a hint and went to sit with them.

"Barton, Clint!" she called.

Clint shuffled his way to the seat, and the hat called "HUFFLEPUFF!" after it was placed on his head, he went to sit with the table next to Ravenclaw who had yellow and black ties.

"Foster, Jane!"

The hat barely touched her head when it called "RAVENCLAW!"

"Lewis, Darcy!"

She was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Odinson, Loki!"

Again, it touched his head slightly when the hat cried "SLYTHERIN!" the table on the opposite side of the hall with the mean looking kids with silver and green ties.

"Odinson, Thor!"

He was put in Gryffindor instantly. The table with red and golden ties.

"Potts, Pepper!"

Gryffindor.

"Rogers, Steve!"

Instantly a Gryffindor.

"Romanov, Natasha!"

Slytherin.

"Stark, Tony!"

The hat stalled on Tony but decided Ravenclaw.

"Please, greet our new students with as much hospitality as you would an old friend, dig in!" Dumbledore announced.

On the golden Plates, food appeared, and it was all different types of food, chicken, apples, potatoes, carrots, peas, turkey, pork, chips, salad, chocolate cake, tripe, fries, sausages, Everything.

"I'm Ernie, Ernie McMillan," said a boy next to Clint and Darcy, as there was at least two avengers in each house, so they all stuck with each other. Ernie had light brown curly hair and brown eyes, freckles dotted his face and made him seem a bit younger than what he was.

"Clint Barton." replied Clint.

"Darcy Lewis,"

"I'm Hannah Abbott, I wonder why you've come to Hogwarts so late, are you exchange students?" A girl next Ernie asked.

"We actually had no idea about wizards and witches before this, we lived in America." shrugged Darcy.

"But, America has a wizarding community, I'm Susan Bones by the way." said the girl across from them.

"We had no idea we had magic." said Clint, the Hufflepuffs looked at each other strangely but carried on eating.

Bruce

"So, who are you?" asked an Indian girl from across from Bruce who wasn't either reading, talking to others or eating.

Bruce adjusted his glasses, "I'm Bruce Banner, and this is Tony Stark and Jane Foster from America."

"I'm Padma Patil, are all of you together? I mean the the others who were sorted?"

"Yeah, we're always together." said Tony, briefly glancing up from his food.

"Really, are you exchange students?" asked an Asian girl next to Jane, "I'm Cho Chang."

"Well, the thing is we had no idea we were magical until today." replied Jane.

"That's impossible, you know you're a wizard when your eleven, America has the same laws as us, besides, you would've had signs, and didn't your parents tell you? Or are you muggle born? I'm Terry Boot by the way." a boy with brown hair and pink cheeks said this very quickly.

"Muggle what?" asked Tony.

"Muggle, you know, a non-magical person." said Padma.

"Err, I guess we were Muggles until now and besides, everyone in our group has parental issues here, my dad abused me, killed my mom and he's now dead, his parents were an alcoholic and a genius who didn't take notice of him, who are now dead, and she hasn't heard from her parents since a few years ago." said Bruce. The Ravenclaws were horrified.

"Alright, but there were no signs?" asked Terry again.

"None what so ever." shrugged Tony.

The Ravenclaws looked at each other curiously, something was up with these new kids.

Natasha

"So, you aren't from around here, are you?" asked a smug English voice, Natasha looked up and a boy with bleach blonde hair and grey eyes, like the man in the alley, was grinning at her and Loki.

"Obviously not." she smiled.

"Draco Malfoy, at your service," he said dipping his head slightly, "This is Crabbe and Goyle, who may you be?"

"Natasha Romanov, and this is Loki Odinson."

"Laufeyson." corrected Loki.

"But it said you were Odinson, what type of weird name is that?" asked a girl with a bob of black hair.

Loki flushed red, "As a matter of fact, I'm adopted and the name comes from his father, where Thor and I come from our last name consists of our fathers name then son."

"Is the big bloke your brother?" asked Crabbe.

Loki face-palmed, "I just said I was adopted."

"But do you still live with him?" asked Goyle.

"Sadly yes, he's an idiot."

"Well, he's a Gryffindor, what do you expect, but I really feel sorry for the two Hufflepuffs, if it were me, I'd drop out." shrugged Draco.

"Mind what you say..." said Natasha threateningly.

"Really, what are you going to do about it, and what business do you have with Hufflepuffs?!" asked the girl.

"My friends, and back off. Hufflepuffs aren't bad."

"Ha! Hufflepuffs are complete losers and shouldn't even be here! They're just as bad as Muggles! And I am amazed how you can be friends with them!" spat Malfoy, Natasha wasn't liking these people all that much.

"We'll, they aren't losers because Clint and Darcy were sorted into Hufflepuff." Natasha growled, digging her nails into her palms.

"Well, you aren't going to make a very good Slytherin then are you?" asked Malfoy.

Loki turned up his nose at them, if Loki thought this guy was unpleasant, they were in the same house as the biggest jerk in the school.

"Listen prat, lay off or I'll mess with you so bad, you'll go running to your daddy crying." Natasha

"Oooh, I'm so scared, listen, you're from America, you don't scare Me." said Malfoy.

"I'm not American, I'm Russian, now get your act together or you'll wish you never came here," Natasha spat, obviously Russia had a bad reputation here too because they stopped talking to Natasha and Loki for the rest of the evening. She wasn't going to have the best time in this house.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Declared the boy with messy black hair and eyes like Loki sitting across from Thor.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry the Potter, I am Thor Odinson, this is Steve Rogers and this is Pepper Potts!" said Thor between large bites of his food.

"Sorry, we're he comes from, you're last name is your title, Thor, he's not an actual Potter, it's just his last name." Pepper said.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Potter." Thor apologized.

"I'm Ron Weasley." said the boy with bright orange hair and enough freckles for two people next to Harry.

"Hello!"

"And I'm Hermione Granger." announced the girl with the hair of a bush.

"Pleased to meet you all!" Thor smiled, he was liking his new friends.

"So, what wizarding school do you come from?" asked Hermione.

"We didn't even know we were magic until today, my parents weren't magical and are now dead and we had no idea magic even existed." explained Steve.

"What? American laws are the same as ours, you learn that you're a wizard when you're eleven." Said Ron, getting distracted from his chicken.

"We do not know what happened either, one day we were magical!" shrugged Thor.

"That's odd, Hermione, can anything transfer magic and make someone powerful? Like, can a wizard give a muggle magic?" asked Harry.

"No, well, I suppose you can, buts it's an extinct type of magic, it was used by gods apparently."

"Gods... Of what faith?" asked Thor.

"Norse gods, but you really don't believe in that nonsense do you? Have you come across a Norse god?" laughed Hermione.

Steve, Pepper and Thor looked at each other in sudden realization.

"Son of a bitch." said Steve getting up, "You get Loki and Natasha, I'll get Darcy and Clint, and you get Tony, Jane and Bruce."

Thor got up and rushed over to the Slytherin table.

"Loki, Natasha, come with me!" he commanded.

"Done." they said, getting up as quickly as they can, this confused Thor, he knows Natasha would've asked why and Loki would've been... Annoying.

He led them out of the hall, despite the curious looks from teachers and students.

"What happened?" asked Clint.

"Why did you call us out?" asked Tony.

"Because this son of a bitch made us magical." stated Steve, pointing to Loki.

"Impossible," said Bruce.

"Oh no..." said Loki.

"You actually gave us magic?!" gasped Pepper

"Yes, I didn't realize this would happen!"

"Loki, you amazing bastard!" Tony said happily.

"What are we going to do? What about the Avengers?" asked Jane.

"I suppose we could take a break..." Natasha suggested.

"But, what if someone needs our help?" asked Steve.

"Fury knows he's unable to contact us for a while, New York will live." recalled Tony.

"Maybe magic will help us a bit, you know, fight easier."

"Sadly not, your magic will go when you become Adult again." said Loki.

"Why don't we do this until Christmas, its September now so why not?" said Darcy.

"I'm with Darcy." replied Bruce.

"Me too."

"Me three."

"What the hell! Why not!"

"So we'll be wizards until Christmas?" asked Thor.

"Yes." replied everyone, they went back in the hall, filled their bellies until it was time for sleep, but they didn't have a clue how hard magic would be.

Loki.

"Wake up dammit!" Loki heard this loud and clear and he practically jumped out of the bed, Natasha stood over him in full uniform.

"What are you doing here? It's the boy's room!" Loki scolded.

"I learnt that girls can go into the boy's dormitory but boys can't go in the girls." she retorted.

"Why are you telling me to get up?" he asked.

"Because nearly everyone else has left, obviously Draco is quite popular and told everyone to leave us, get ready or you'll miss breakfast, we have to look out for each other." she said leaving the dormitory, Loki quickly got changed, grabbed his books and scurried after her.

It took a while to find their way to breakfast, they took wrong turns, down wrong passage ways, by the time they found the hall they needed to scoff their breakfast.

"What do we have first?" Natasha asked.

"Potions, there's meant to be a type of system that we missed out on, so they've put us in random classes." Loki said looking at his timetable.

"Great," sighed Natasha.

Again. They were late, they had no idea what punishment awaited them for potions.

"Come in! You're a tad late, but I understand this place gets some getting used to, I'm your potions master, professor Slughorn." chuckled the teacher, he was large, and had a walrus mustache, but his eyes and his smile were kind.

"Sorry professor." said Natasha, the other kids in the class were their friends and a couple of people from each house, Malfoy being one of them.

"Now, for those who are doing your N.E.W.T.S, you have time to re-create a Love potion, for those who are new, you can create a Boils cure, it's on page 25 if you need any help ask me. And get other people to do the wand work for you." he told them, then it was off to work. All the avengers shared a table with three Gryffindor's, one she remembered as Hermione.

"How's your houses?" asked Tony, "Mines pretty good, it's full of geniuses!"

"My house is noble and very amusing!" said Thor, but was told to quieten down.

"Ours is pretty good, everyone is super nice." replied Darcy.

"Kill me now, our house is the worst!" moaned Natasha. The three Gryffindor's stared at her in awe.

"Who are you and how are you in Slytherin?!" asked the boy with bright orange hair.

"I don't know, but between you and me, the blonde boy, is downright awful." Loki said, the boy with messy black hair snorted.

"How on earth are you in Slytherin?! The only likable Slytherin in professor Slughorn! You guys are awesome!"

"What's up with Slytherin anyway?" asked Bruce, "My house hates them."

"Same here." said Clint.

"Because everyone hates Slytherin, they pride themselves on cunning, ambition, people who will do anything to gain power, and there hasn't been a good wizard that came out of that house except for Slughorn." Hermione stated.

"Well, we can see how Loki got in..." mumbled Steve.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing!" Loki grumbled.

"But what makes people hate them the most is their prejudice, most Slytherins think they're higher than everyone else because all of them are 'Pure blood.'" said the boy with red hair in disgust.

"What the hell is everyone on about with pure blood?" Pepper asked.

"It's like racism, but with blood, if your parents are muggle, people who have not a drop of magic in their blood, then you're muggleborn. If you have one magic parent and one muggle parent, you're half and half. If both parents are magical, you're apparently pure." Hermione explained.

Loki made an "O" shape with his mouth and looked at Thor, Thor had the same thought. Frost giants and the Aesir. "We can understand that."

"Please, get on with your work!" said Slughorn loudly, they spent the rest of the lesson talking about the houses and blood issues.

Tony

It was lunch and Tony was late.

"What on earth?" Tony asked himself, basically all of sixth years ravenclaws were at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, that would be Hermione, she's top of your year, we still don't know how she's in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw." said Cho.

Tony wandered over to the Gryffindor table and he heard murmurs of excitement.

"But that's a spell only the teachers know!" said Padma.

"It's not that hard, I got a note for the restricted section and I got distracted." replied Hermione, sipping a milkshake. This gave Tony a devilish idea. Hermione had taught them basic first year charms the other day, and was very particular with one spell.

"Accio!" he said, using Cho's wand. It was one of the few spells he remembered from looking over his text book last night, Hermione's milkshake slipped from her grasp and into Tony's.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Because, I wanted to sing a song, in your honor of course." said Tony giving a slight bow. He gave back Cho's wand and took a deep breath.

"My milkshakes bring all the geeks to the yard,

And I'm like, it's lev-o-isa,

Damn right, it's levi-o-sa,

I could teach you but I'm busy in class!" Tony sang and danced, the whole hall erupted into laughter. The Hufflepuffs were shaking on their table, the Slytherins fell off their table, the Gryffindors were howling, the Ravenclaws were throwing their heads back and even the teachers were chuckling, and some of the known Muggle born were rolling on the floor. Hermoinie however was hiding her head.

"And there is plenty more where that came from!" Tony shouted, bowed, and headed off with everyone else to their next class.

The next class was Herbology, and by god it was funny to watch Tony utterly fail at something.

"Mr. Stark! Leave the venomous tentactla alone! It's teething!" Mrs. Sprout ordered.

"The plant started it!" Tony bristled. The class laughed.

"Move away from it!"

"Yes miss." he said in a sing song voice.

A boy with the most gawky looking face and flat black hair looked up at them, "I didn't know you were in this class." he said with a bit of a Scottish accent.

"Neville! I didn't even know you were in Herbology!" said Steve.

"Well, it's the only thing I'm good at, believe me."

"You can't be that bad," Pepper reassured.

"I am, I'm the closest you'll get to a squib."

"A what?" Bruce asked.

"For Ravenclaws, I'm surprised you don't know this stuff, a squib is someone who was born in the magical community but isn't magic, Flitch's one."

"The caretaker? I hate him already, gave me a detention for getting a bit of slime on the floor." Loki grumbled.

"That's because you were trying to make a fool of Malfoy." said Jane.

"You what?!" asked Neville incredulously.

"Loki nor I like Malfoy, he's a git." Natasha pointed out.

"Did anyone tell you that you're the most amazing Slytherins ever? I mean, you haven't even teased me!" Neville gaped.

"Why would they do that?" Darcy asked.

"Because they think their higher than anybody else, you know that you-know-who was in that house right?"

"You know who?" asked Natasha.

Neville dropped his voice, "Come to the lake in the free period, I'll tell you about him." he said, then it was time to go.

*I do not own that song, I saw it and thought it'd fit. I didn't make it up.*


	6. Chapter 6

Steve

As Neville said, they met down at the lake in their free period, Neville was there, with Harry, Ron, Hermione, another red headed girl he knew to be Ron's sister, Ginny, and a Ravenclaw girl with pale blue eyes and bleach blonde hair.

"Loony's here?" asked Tony, but Jane elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't call her that!"

"But the girl's nuts! What the hell is a Nargle anyway?!"

"So, you wanted to know about you-know-who?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, what's all the hubbub about him, he's in the papers but it doesn't say what he's done." Steve said.

"That's because nearly everyone knows what he's done, he's a murderer and has a lot followers, like an army." Ginny said.

"You're articled with him to Harry, what you have to do with it?" asked Clint.

Harry sighed, "Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby because of a prophecy, he killed my parents because they tried to protect me, but he couldn't kill me. My mother used a very old type of magic that protected me, he lost all his power and I ended up with this." he moved his hair back to reveal a lighting shaped scar, Thor would've been ecstatic if he didn't know what it meant.

"He came back two years ago, I was there, he planned me to be there, and he regained all power and killed one of my friends. Then last year, I faced him again and one of his followers killed my godfather, who I only found out about three years ago, he was blamed for telling Voldemort where my parents were as he was my dad's best friend, but it was actually a man called Peter Pettigrew. A man posing as Ron's rat for twelve years and a loyal follower of and one of my parents best friends.

"He has a whole army of Death eaters, who are his followers, dementors, they can suck out your soul, most of the werewolf population and even some giants."

Loki froze, Thor looked at him worriedly.

"He was a Slytherin, ambitious and cunning, he seemed power and he got it, he got paranoid from a prophecy about a boy born on the 31st of July would take his power away, this is my birthday, he's still trying to kill me and kill all who are close to me." Harry finished.

All the Avengers mouths were gaping.

"What the hell!" said Natasha.

"Sounds like Hitler." Steve mumbled.

"What's the guys problem?" asked Tony, "Emotionally scarred or something?"

"He was an orphan, his mother was a witch and his father a muggle, his mum put his dad under a love potion for ages, when she took it away, thinking he would still love her, he left her when she was pregnant and she died in childbirth. His mum was related to Salazar Slytherin, the guy who founded the house, so he wasn't impressed when he found out his blood was apparently 'Tainted.' being part of a very pro-pure blood group." Harry replied.

And now he's back, stronger than ever." growled Neville.

"And his followers are just as bad as him. They've killed many people and were in Azkaban until they escaped last year." said Ginny.

"Please, remember that we're not from around here? What the hell is Azkaban?" Clint frowned.

"Right, Azkaban is a prison for the worst of the worst witches and wizards." said Ron.

"The person who killed Sirius was his cousin." Luna mumbled.

"Not from around here!" reminded Darcy.

"Sirius Black is Harry's godfather." Hermione said quickly.

"That's... Unsettling." said Thor, "That family would readily kill family."

Loki's eyes were wide with unsettlement, the predicament was a tad alike his own, only after a few minutes did he realize Hermione was staring at him questionably, he turned his face back to expressionless. Steve knew this, once Thor got drunk and told him the whole story about Loki.

"That's not all, Voldemort killed his own father." Harry said.

Again, Loki's eyes grew wide.

"What's this we have then? A little freak club?" asked a snide voice, Malfoy and his gang had arrived.

"Shove off Malfoy." growled Ron.

"Oh, and what would happen if I didn't?"

"You'd have to answer to us." said Steve.

"The new kids, really? This is your defense Potter?" Malfoy laughed, his gang joined in, it sounded like a mean-spirited harmony.

"Defense? I think more friends who can't stand other peoples stupidity." said Clint, cracking his knuckles.

Malfoy howled, "A Hufflepuff! Oh you've outdone yourself this time!"

"A Hufflepuff that could crack your skull in." Natasha added, crossing her arms menacingly.

Malfoy scowled, "You shouldn't even call yourself a Slythrerin."

"You have no reason to be in Slytherin. At least I have their traits, you have as many traits as a slug."

"You and your bunch of freak friends, what about you, Loki? One of us, or them?"

Thor's eyes crackled with energy, and the clouds darkened, they all looked a bit more worried. "Be careful of how you speak to my brother..." Loki put a hand on his shoulder and led Thor behind him.

"I think, that you are quite the little brat aren't you? Maybe even a princess, do you have a diary? Dear diary, Hermoinie actually looked at me today! Will she ever notice me? I do love her oh so much, it's why I always talk about her, not that anyone has put the pieces of the puzzle together, teehee." Loki grinned and said in a girly voice.

Malfoys face twisted in anger. "Well, I can see that you've made the wrong decision."

"No Malfoy, it's you who made the wrong decision. Thor, I completely forgot what they called my back home, refresh my memory again?" he asked.

"The trickster, Mischief maker, Father of lies, Skullduggery, prankster, harbinger of destruction, it goes on for quite a while,"

"Ah, that's it! Now, scamper off with your little friends until you make me do something I regret."

"You really think that's going to scare me off?" Malfoy chortled. "I thought you said Thor was an idiot?"

"He's my idiot, there's a difference."

By the end of this, Clint lost his temper, he marched right up to Malfoy and stared down at him. "Leave us alone you little twit." Clint was a head taller than Malfoy, but Malfoy was an idiot.

"Dear god, get this Hufflepuff away! Can you catch twat?" He fake gasped, Clint punched him, square in the nose. Malfoy fell to the ground and his posse looked mad.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Malfoy ordered, Natasha stepped in, kicking and elbowing Crabbe and Goyle until they followed Malfoy to the ground. Pansy was left their in a mix of her gasping and scowling, she tried to utter a spell but Hermione was quicker.

"Expelliarmus!" and Pansy's wand was knocked from her hand.

"My father will hear about this!" Malfoy spat and ran off with his cronies.

"Well, Natasha you were right, he does go crying to his daddy." Loki smiled, Natasha laughed.

"You, you are the most... Amazing, brilliant, genius, awesome, magnificent..." Neville faltered, apparently he couldn't find the words to how great they were.

"We better go before a teacher finds us, who's good at lying here?" asked Ginny, all eyes laid on Loki.

"I think I'm pretty good." Loki shrugged.

"Good, he'll go to Snape first, stay with them and when Snape comes for you, make something up, although, it would have to be pretty good lying, Malfoy is Snape's pet." Ron said.

"I think I'll manage." Loki said, when they realized what time it was, they all rushed off to dinner.

Clint

Clint was feeling great after he socked Malfoy in the nose, but he knew he'd pay for it, but for now, he let the other Hufflepuffs worship him for the moment.

"You are freaking amazing!" Ernie gawked.

"Did he bleed?"

"Did he bruise?"

"Did he cry?"

"See for yourself." replied Clint, Malfoy was sulking at the slytherins table, with a huge bandage on his nose.

"Did it break?"

"I heard a crack from where I was standing." Darcy said.

"You know, it wasn't an effort I did alone, someone took down Crabbe and Goyle."

"Who?" they all asked.

"You see the redhead over in Slytherin? She did it, and she's my girlfriend." he said smugly. They all stared.

"I've never heard of an awesome Slytherin, she took them down?!"

"Singlehandedly." Clint smiled.

"Holy hippogriffs."

"And she's hot, you lucky son of a gun."

"I know." he grinned, Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Ah hem." said a cold voice, the Hufflepuffs were frozen, Clint turned and was being looked down upon by Snape, with the avengers behind him, Draco standing smugly next to him.

"Mr. Barton, would you and Ms. Lewis assist me for a moment?"

Clint got up and was led to a different room, a whole skeleton of a lizard was hanging above, except the lizard had huge wings. Everyone else was in the room too.

"May you please explain why you decided to attack my students?" he snapped.

"Sir, it wasn't them, it was me." Clint spoke up before Loki could open his mouth.

"Well, playing the hero are we? Trying to be a Gryffindor?"

"Sir I am-"

"Shut up, and unless any of you have anything else to say, leave now."

Draco's face fell, "But they all did it-"

"Quiet, he's taking one for the team apparently."

"It wasn't just him, I took down Crabbe and Goyle." Natasha said stepping forward.

Snape sneered, "I would've expected better from someone in my own house."

"I'm only telling the truth."

Snape paused for a moment, "Fine, now the rest, go." he ordered, before anyone could object the doors flung open, they took this as a hint, Snape wasn't in the mood for heroics.

"A couple are we? Couldn't stand to be away from each other?"

"Sir, that's not it-"

"It is sir, she said he was her boyfriend the other night!" Malfoy interjected, Natasha shot him a killer look. She didn't even say that!

"Well, a foolish move, ten points from Hufflepuff and Slytherin and detention tomorrow night."

"Points?" asked Clint.

Snape rolled his eyes, "House points, if you do something good you'll be rewarded points, misbehave you'll lose them, at the end of the year they are all counted up and the house with the most points wins the house cup. Now go back to dinner and I'll see you at detention."

Clint and Natasha hurried off, fuming at their punishment, Snape wasn't a pleasant man, but maybe Loki could do something about it.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce

"That jerk! Malfoy got everything he deserved, but instead of taking to like a man, he ratted them out!" exclaimed Padma.

"I know, what do think will happen?" Asked Jane.

"Snape isn't all bad... ok he is, he'll probably make them clean up some potion stuff, it'll be gross though." said Cho.

"They'll manage," replied Jane. "They've been through a lot worse."

"I suppose, but it's still a Snape detention." murmured Terry, "I heard they really suck."

"Well, I'll definitely be having my fair share of them." shrugged Tony.

Bruce's eyes wandered from the ravenclaw table and settle on the teachers, Dumbledore was walking from the table, this would be a Perfect time to tell him about the "Other guy" but that's insane. It would cause them all to be chucked out.

Bruce put his head back down to study.

"Mr. Banner, may I speak to you please?" Asked a voice. Bruce looked behind him and Dumbledore was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah," Bruce gulped. All the Ravenclaws looked at each other nervously.

Dumbledore lead Bruce around the castle to a stone Griffin, He had no idea what Dumbledore wanted from him, and he didn't want it to be bad.

"Fizzing Wizbees." he stated, the Griffin moved and spiraled up to reveal a staircase. They walked up the staircase into a huge office with portraits of old people in chairs, moving around a bit (It's something that they've noticed for the time they've been here, the paintings move, and talk.) and little gizmos and gadgets cluttering up the place, Dumbledore's familiar office.

"I understand there's something you'd like to tell me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Err, no sir." Bruce stammered.

"I know that you're lying."

Bruce sighed. "Um, I have a certain... Condition, that if I get angry, I turn into a monster."

Dumbledore stared. Not in a surprised way but... Calmly.

"Well, it would be best that you're not anxious, I will alert the teachers-"

"Sir there's no need to do that-"

"Mr. Banner, I will not have your friend running amuck and tearing this place apart." Dumbledore stated. Bruce nodded and left the office.

Bruce returned to the Ravenclaw common room, what would all the teachers think of him? Would they say he's a monster?

"Bruce! What did bumblebee want?" Tony asked.

"Bumblebee?" Jane queried.

"Dumbledore Is Latin for bumblebee." Tony replied matter-of-factly.

"I told him about... 'The other guy.'" He replied.

They all looked at him like He was insane. "Better pack our bags." Tony muttered.

"We don't have to. He just said that he'd talk to the teachers, I didn't say anything about us." Bruce replied.

Jane smiled. "So were not leaving?"

"Not yet." Tony said. We chatted a little bit after and soon headed off to bed.

Natasha

Natasha tried and tried but she couldn't get to sleep. It was probably one in the morning, and she decided to investigate Hogwarts just that little bit more.

She snuck out of the slytherin common room and into the halls. She wandered the halls silently. Until she heard a meow. She looked out and saw two small red eyes. She ran as she realized that it was Filch's cat. She ducked into the nearest room, it was a bathroom, and she hid in a stall and waited.

"Who is it my sweet?" Asked the croaky voice of Filch. "Student out of bed?"

Filch left, not hearing a thing. And Natasha crept out of the stall.

"I could have told him you know." Said a high pitched voice. Natasha span around to find a ghost, she looked about thirteen and had big round glasses. She had long black hair in two pony-tails and had a big frown.

"Thank you, for not." Natasha smiled.

"Are you going to tease me yet?" The girl huffed.

"Tease you? I can't tease you if I don't know who you are. I'm new to this school."

"I'm Myrtle, but everyone calls me Moaning Myrtle because people tease me and I cry." She said sadly, her voice was very childish.

"I'm Natasha and I need to go now. It was nice meeting you Myrtle." Natasha said quickly before running back to the common room.

When she crept back into the common room, she was greeted by a very stern Snape.

"Out of bed late Ms. Romanov?" He asked. Loki was beside him, trying to wake up.

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again. I was just-"

"I don't care silly girl, ten points from my house, don't make me take away more. But now, I must take you up to Dumbledore's office."

"What did we do?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not what you've done. If you have noticed, everyone but you have wands, they are an essential item for learning at Hogwarts."

She nodded. And he led her up to Dumbledore's office. Her and Loki had to stifle a laugh when he said, "Fizzing Whiz bees"

All the avengers were in the office, some more awake than others. Another man was in their too, he had fly-away white hair, like professor flitwick but considerably taller. He was very skinny and had kind grey eyes.

"Hello, is this the last of them?" He asked.

"Indeed, I will leave you to your work, Ollivander." Snape said, leaving the room.

"Now," Ollivander said. "You are all in need of wands, something you must remember is that the wand chooses the wizard, eh?"

They all nodded in turn but Tony. "How does a wand pick people?"

"You would understand if you were to study wand lore, wands are more alive than you think. They have a pure magic core, and have personalities of their own."

Tony was still confused but nodded anyway.

"Now, I have a list in alphabetical order, Mr. Banner?" He asked, guest earring towards the pile of skinny boxes behind him. Bruce took a nervous step forward.

Ollivander rummaged through the boxes until he found a skinny brown wand. "Phoenix feather, eleven inches, maple, quite flexible." He said, putting it in Bruce's hand, yet, he took it out immediately. "No no."

He got a yellowish wand with what it looked like, yellowish vines around it. "Unicorn hair, nine inches, yew, excellent for healing."

He shoved it into Bruce's hand and Bruce's face was awestruck. "Am I meant to feel warm?"

Ollivander smiled. "Yes, now. Mr. Barton?"

Clint stepped forward and ended up with a solid oak wand with unicorn hair, apparently good with offensive spells. Eleven inches.

Jane had a pointy chestnut wand, Phoenix feather core, and good for practical spells. Ten and two quarter inches.

Darcy got a small dragon heart string core, yew wand. Surprisingly flexible. Nine and a half inches.

Loki got landed with a mahogany wand, dragon heart string core, and fantastic at transfiguration. Twelve inches.

Thor had a sturdy, Phoenix feather cored, pine wand. Eleven and one third inches.

Pepper had a unicorn hair and maple wand. Twelve and one quarter inches, good with practical spells.

Steve got a Phoenix core, wand, twelve and a half inches, excellent at defensive spells.

Natasha got a dragon core wand, Nine inches. Very quiet and obedient.

And finally, Tony obtained a dragon core cherry wood wand. Eleven and one fifth inches long, good with charms.

"Excellent." Ollivander smiled. "Now, off you go to bed." He said airily. They all took off to bed, marveling at their wands.


End file.
